


Menage a Quatre

by GreyMichaela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, it's basically a mini-orgy let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: Devon takes Micah to the Honeytrap to see Sanyam and Fox on their last night in Vancouver. Things quickly escalate.
No one's complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology for pulling Broken Trust. I wasn't happy with the way it was unfolding, and I need to do some major revisions on it, so it had to be taken down for now.
> 
> This is my way of making up for that, by giving you some scorching hot M/M/M/M porn.
> 
> Have the fire extinguisher standing by and don't say I didn't warn you.

“Get dressed,” Devon said. “Something nice but not formal.”

Micah glanced up at him from the bed where he was sprawled. “Why?”

“Because I said so,” Devon said, eyes gleaming. “It’s a surprise. Last night in Vancouver, I thought we’d do something special.”

Micah scrambled to his feet to obey.

When he came out of the bathroom, showered, shaved, and dressed in his favorite sweater and slacks, Devon was dressed and waiting for him, perched on the end of the bed with his endlessly long legs crossed.

Micah’s mouth watered and he crossed the room to straddle Devon’s lap. Devon caught his hips, smiling up at him, and Micah pushed him backward until Devon was flat on the bed and Micah was on top of him.

“Sure we have to go out?” he murmured, and leaned down to kiss the corner of Devon’s mouth. “I know we just had sex a few hours ago, but I could totally go again.”

Devon laughed quietly and cupped the back of Micah’s neck. “I think you’ll like what I have in mind.”

 

They took a cab through downtown Vancouver, hands clasped between them on the seat, and Micah watched Devon’s profile in the reflected glow of the streetlights. Devon caught his eye and smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

The cab stopped in front of a long, low building with a neon sign advertising it as The Honeytrap. Micah climbed out as Devon paid, smoothing his pants and glancing around.

“You brought me to a bar?”

Devon just took his hand with a wink and pulled him toward the door.

Inside was dimly lit, booths and couches scattered throughout the huge, open room, and a performer up on the stage at the far end.

Micah turned to look at Devon. “You brought me to a _strip club._ With a _female_ stripper. Do you even know me at all?”

Devon laughed out loud as the host greeted them and ushered them to a table.

“Fox will be your server,” she told them. “Enjoy your evening.”

Micah slid into the booth and Devon sat down opposite. He leaned forward and took Micah’s hands across the table, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Trust me,” he said.

A tall, slender man approached, dark hair swept back off his high forehead and olive green eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. He set two menus on the table and smiled.

“I’m Fox,” he said, pointing to his name tag, which read FOXXX. “Here to make your dreams come true in whatever way I can. Just visiting, locals, or passing through? I’ve never seen you before, and I’d remember, two gorgeous specimens like you.”

Devon’s lips twitched. “Here on vacation, actually. Dosa, what would you like to drink?”

Micah shrugged. “I don’t care. Um… a daiquiri, I guess.”

Fox nodded. “Finger foods are on the back, I recommend the cheese sticks and not just because I’ll get a better tip if you order them—they’re actually pretty good.”

Micah snorted a laugh and Fox grinned at him.

“Margarita and a plate of cheese sticks,” Devon decided, and handed the menus over. “Also, would you happen to know if Sanyam’s working tonight?”

Micah and Fox both stared at him.

“San works here?” Micah said.

“How do you know San?” Fox asked at the same time. He waved that off before Devon could answer. “Yeah, he’s here.” He looked at Micah. “You know him too? I thought you said you weren’t local.”

 “I—it’s—” Micah hunched his shoulders. “I don’t know why we’re here, okay? This was Dev’s idea. I’m just… along for the ride.”

Fox looked oddly wary, but he just nodded. “I’ll put your orders in and tell San you’re here. Who should I tell him is waiting?”

“Devon and Micah,” Devon said.

Fox whisked away and Micah looked at Devon.

“Care to explain?”

Devon’s expression was sheepish, and he reached for Micah’s hand again. “You need more friends, babe. And you and San hit it off. I just thought we could come see him before we left, hang out for a bit, maybe take in a show.”

Before Micah could respond, Sanyam appeared from a door near the stage. He scanned the room until he saw them and immediately headed their way. Micah slid from the booth and Sanyam caught him in a hug. He smelled like cloves and black tea, his arms strong and solid, and Micah couldn’t help his smile.

“I couldn’t believe it when Fox texted me,” Sanyam said when he released him, his smile blinding. “I’m so glad you’re here, Micah, how are you?”

He shook Devon’s hand and slid into the booth beside him, beaming at Micah over the table.

“We leave for Toronto tomorrow,” Devon said. “But I thought we’d come see you before we left.”

Micah leaned forward. “You look… happier than last time we saw you. Are things improving for you?”

Sanyam laughed out loud and ran his hands through his hair. “Yes, you could say that. I was in the middle of a… crisis of the heart, I suppose you might call it. But it’s been resolved and things are better than ever.” He glanced up over Micah’s shoulder and delight sparked in his eyes. “In fact, here he is now!”

Fox slid to a stop in front of their table and flourished a bow as Sanyam applauded.

“Fox, these are my friends Devon and Micah,” he said. “Devon, Micah—this is… my boyfriend, Fox.” His smile turned private, intimate as he looked at Fox, whose full lips curved almost unwillingly.

“We’ve sort of met,” Fox said, holding his hand out to Micah and then to Devon. “But hello again and all that.”

“Can you sit with us?” Sanyam asked.

Fox glanced over his shoulder. “Kimi’s not looking. I can probably spare a few minutes.” He slid into the booth beside Micah, who scooted over to give him room. “So how _do_ you know San?” he asked, propping his elbows on the table.

Micah hesitated. Should he tell him? Would it bother Sanyam to have that in the open?

Sanyam solved the dilemma. “Remember me telling you about the sub I had in India, the one who was in love with someone else and lived in Toronto?”

Fox’s mouth fell open and he swiveled to stare at Micah. “You—that’s _you_?”

Micah shrugged uncomfortably. “Um… I guess?”

Fox looked him over, eyes suddenly even keener and more assessing, and Micah shifted under the weight of his stare.

“Be nice,” Sanyam said quietly, warning in his tone.

Fox tossed his head. “Why do people always tell me to be nice? I _am_ nice.”

Sanyam laughed out loud. “You’re _terrifying_ , kit, and you know it.”

Fox scowled at him, but his lips were twitching, and Sanyam’s eyes softened as something unspoken passed between them.

Devon touched Micah’s foot under the table, reassuring him with the gentle pressure, and Micah smiled at him and took a sip of his daiquiri as Fox turned back to him.

“So, did you have fun scening with San?”

Micah choked on his drink and Sanyam sighed and put his head in his hands.

“ _Fox_ ,” he said despairingly. “Not everyone is as willing to discuss their sex lives as you are.”

“Why not?” Fox said. “Personally, I think we’d all feel a lot better if we were less repressed.” He looked at Micah, who was coughing and wiping his streaming eyes as Devon tried to suppress laughter. “He’s a pretty incredible dom, isn’t he?”

“We’re doing this?” Sanyam asked the ceiling. “We’re really doing this.” He sighed. “Micah, I’m so sorry, if I’d known—”

“Known what?” Micah interrupted as Fox opened his mouth to speak. “That he was going to try and embarrass us all? I’ve had worse, believe me.” He turned to Fox. “He _is_ an incredible dom,” he said, and Fox’s eyebrows went up. “Unfortunately, I wasn’t in the right headspace at the time to properly appreciate his… skills. What about you, though?”

“Oh, I appreciate him,” Fox said. He lifted the daiquiri out of Micah’s hand and took a sip, smiling wickedly over the edge. “Trust me, I appreciate him a _lot_.”

Delight welled inside Micah and he held back a laugh with effort. Fox was terrible, but he clearly loved Sanyam, which meant the abrasiveness was for show and he was trying to keep Micah off-balance. Micah could play that game.

“That’s not what I meant,” he said. He plucked the glass away from Fox’s grip and drained it. Setting it back on the table, he gave Fox a mock-serious look. “I meant, how do you handle him practicing those… skills on people who aren’t you?”

Sanyam made a sputtering noise and Devon was utterly still, watching Fox and Micah as if turned to stone.

Fox’s lips twitched. “He goes home with me. I’m not worried.” He tilted his head. “I’m starting to see why Sanyam likes you.”

Sanyam whimpered and dropped his forehead to the table.

Micah spread his hands. “I guess I’m irresistible.”

Fox leaned forward and put his lips to Micah’s ear, his hand settling warm on Micah’s thigh. “You know what I think?” he breathed.

Micah cut his eyes to Devon, who still hadn’t moved. There was heat in his eyes though, and it gave Micah the nerve to lean nearer to Fox.

“What do you think?” he whispered, keeping his voice low so that the other two couldn’t hear.

“I think you and I should make out,” Fox murmured. He pulled back enough to meet Micah’s shocked eyes and arched an eyebrow. “You know you want to.”

A bolt of lust zinged through Micah’s belly and he swallowed hard. Fox’s face was inches away. He smelled like candy apples and spearmint, sweet and sharp, and Micah slid his gaze to Devon, knowing the silent question was on his face.

Devon nodded. _Do it_ , he mouthed.

Micah glanced at Sanyam, whose eyes were hot, his lips parted as he leaned forward just slightly.

_Oh, what the hell_.

Micah caught the back of Fox’s neck and pulled him into the kiss. Their teeth clicked and bumped together and then they found the angle and Micah was drowning in the shape and feel of Fox’s mouth on his, hot and wanting, and the knowledge that Devon was watching just made his head spin more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” someone whispered, but Micah couldn’t spare the brain cells necessary to figure out who. Fox was an incredible kisser, devouring Micah’s mouth with his hands tangled in Micah’s hair, and Micah managed to free one of his hands and reach blindly for Devon even as he opened for Fox to press deeper.

Devon caught and held his hand, gripping hard enough to hurt, and Micah shuddered and gave as good as he was getting, sweeping his tongue into Fox’s mouth and then nipping his bottom lip sharply.

Fox jerked and swore, pulling back. His green eyes were blown dark and he put an unsteady hand to his mouth. His fingers came away bloody and his throat bobbed as he swallowed, staring at Micah.

The room seemed hushed, a spell enclosing the four of them in a crystal bubble.

Sanyam broke the silence first, his voice hoarse. “Perhaps we could—continue this conversation somewhere… more private.”

“ _Excellent_ suggestion,” Devon said instantly. “Let’s go. Right now.”

They followed Sanyam to the door by the stage and into a brightly lit hall, Devon still holding Micah’s hand.

Halfway down the hall, Micah slowed and pulled on Devon’s arm.

Devon swung to face him, ducking his head to look into Micah’s eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” Micah whispered.

Devon cupped his face, love and arousal mingled in his eyes. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he murmured. He backed Micah up against the wall and rolled his hips forward, grinding an impressive erection into Micah’s abdomen, making him gasp.

“Did you… plan this?” Micah managed.

Devon kissed Micah’s jaw and nibbled down his neck. “No,” he said. “But I’m really, _really_ not complaining.” He drew back and looked into Micah’s face. “Do you want to do this?”

Micah swallowed. “I… think I do. As long as we set some rules beforehand.”

“Of course,” Devon said. He took Micah’s hand and raised his eyebrows. “Shall we?”

Sanyam and Fox were waiting down the hall, Fox wrapped around Sanyam’s sturdy form like a particularly clingy vine, his head thrown back and that lovely long throat on display as Sanyam pressed kisses to it. Micah stifled a groan.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Devon said.

Micah made a noise of agreement, transfixed by the noises Fox was making. Sanyam said something too low for them to hear and Fox laughed and cupped Sanyam’s face to kiss him.

Sanyam glanced up as Micah and Devon approached, a smile lighting his face. “Shall we, then?” He opened the door and ushered them inside. “Have a seat on the sofa, if you like,” he said.

Micah sank onto it as Devon settled next to him, both looking around the room with undisguised curiosity. It was small but cozy, a table and chairs in one corner and a rack in the other, and various toys hanging on the walls.

Fox dropped onto the far end of the couch, stretching his long legs out as Sanyam pulled one of the chairs over and sat down facing them.

“First, I think we should establish some ground rules,” he said.

Micah relaxed fractionally and Devon patted his leg.

“Same hard limits as before?” Sanyam asked.

“Yeah,” Micah said. “Dev’s limits align with mine. My safeword is manta ray.”

“Mine’s halo,” Devon volunteered.

“Calypso for me,” Fox said. He was looking at Micah with hunger in his eyes. “No watersports, electricity, or slave-play.”

“And mine is Crawford, as ever,” Sanyam said. He rested his elbows on his knees. “Micah, Fox wants to suck you off. Is that acceptable to you?”

Micah caught his breath and looked at Devon, whose eyes widened as he nodded.

“Yeah, uh—yeah,” Micah managed. “I’m… okay with that.”

Fox smiled, slow and predatory, and Micah’s skin tingled.

“I don’t want to be fucked by anyone but Devon, though,” he added.

“Fine by me,” Fox said.

“Is everyone clean?” Sanyam asked.

Micah nodded. “I think a condom for me would be best though, just… to be safe.”

Sanyam nodded. “Micah and Fox, strip and get on your knees. Neither of you are to speak unless directly addressed.”

Micah gulped and stood. Devon watched, hands on his thighs, as Micah pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his belt. Beside him, Fox followed suit, skimming his pants down lean muscled thighs and then tossing his shirt in a heap with the pants.

He was even more beautiful naked, if possible, his skin ivory pale and looking satiny smooth under the soft lighting, his limbs long and graceful. Micah’s mouth watered and his fingers twitched, but Sanyam had given him an order.

He sank to his knees on the floor in front of Devon and clasped his hands behind his back. Fox moved into position next to him and leaned over to nuzzle Micah’s shoulder, his breath hot on Micah’s bare skin.

“I don’t think you realize just how fucking hot you are,” he whispered.

The crack of a whip on flesh made Micah jerk as Fox yelped and straightened.

Sanyam dropped the whip and caught a handful of Fox’s hair. He pulled his head to the side and bent to nip at his earlobe.

“Behave, kit,” he murmured. “There’s more where that came from.”

Fox laughed breathlessly, his neck cranked to the side and not seeming at all sorry.

Sanyam let go of him and moved behind Micah, kneeling motionless with his hands still behind his back.

“Your discipline is still good, I see,” he said. He touched Micah’s shoulder and then ran a finger down his spine.

Devon watched, his eyes full of desire, a noticeable bulge at his crotch, as Sanyam went lower, skimming the curve of Micah’s ass with his warm hand.

“Does your dom fuck you the way you want him to?” Sanyam asked, mouth by Micah’s ear.

Micah kept his eyes on Devon’s and couldn’t help his smile. “Yes he does,” he said. “Better, if possible.”

A matching smile bloomed on Devon’s face as Sanyam hummed approval and moved away. Devon took the opportunity to take his clothes off, sitting back where he was once he was naked, and Micah’s mouth watered at the sight of him, all that golden skin on display and his erection flushed and leaking against his flat stomach.

Fox made an appreciative noise. “You picked a good one,” he said to Micah.

Sanyam brought the whip down on Fox’s ass again. Fox jerked.

“As you can see, Fox’s discipline is not what yours is,” Sanyam said to Micah. “We’re working on it, but he has a way to go.”

Fox bristled and opened his mouth and Sanyam popped the whip somewhere out of sight. Fox snapped his mouth shut again and glowered.

Micah looked at Devon, who was thumbing the head of his cock, eyes on Micah’s kneeling form. Devon’s lips quirked.

“You’ve got your hands full,” he said to Sanyam.

Sanyam huffed amused agreement and cupped the back of Fox’s neck. “You should have seen him when he first began subbing for me.” He bent and dropped a kiss on Fox’s cheek. “He’s come a long way, and not just in terms of submission.”

There was pride in his voice and Fox’s eyes drooped as a smile curved his full lips.

Sanyam straightened again. “Devon, feel free to step in at any point. This is your scene too.”

Devon nodded, raking his eyes over Fox and Micah, naked and waiting for him. He licked his lips.

“I’d like to see Fox go down on Micah,” he said. His voice sounded husky, and Micah stiffened as Fox grinned, wicked and promising.

Before he moved, though, he glanced at Sanyam, whose eyes softened.

“Good, kit,” he said. “Go ahead.”

“Wait,” Devon interrupted. “Micah, I want you in my lap.”

Micah caught his breath and scrambled to his feet. He turned around and sat down on Devon’s thighs, his back to Devon’s chest, as Devon caught and steadied him, running his hands up and down Micah’s sides.

His breath was warm on Micah’s shoulder as Micah leaned back, careful not to crush Devon’s erection, until he was splayed on top of Devon’s form.

Arousal churned Micah’s bloodstream, making his thoughts sluggish and slow to form, and he could feel subspace tugging at him, black and sticky.

Still, he struggled to obey as Devon shifted him and accepted something from Sanyam. Devon’s hand was wet and slippery as it probed Micah’s entrance and Micah gasped, lifting his knees and planting his feet on Devon’s muscled thighs to give him better access.

Devon set his teeth in Micah’s shoulder, scraping lightly across the tendon, and pushed inside with two fingers.

Sanyam hissed and yanked his clothes off, hands shaking in his hurry, as Fox made fists on his thighs, naked want written all over his lovely face.

“I need—please, San,” he said. “I want—”

“Patience, kit,” Sanyam told him. “Let Devon get him ready.”

Micah’s head fell back against the couch, cheek against Devon’s, and relaxed as Devon opened him, welcoming the burning stretch like an old friend.

“Won’t take much,” Devon said, sounding breathless. “We—this morning. He’ll still be open, and he likes it to hurt a little.”

Micah dragged in air as Devon worked, and made a protesting noise when he pulled out. Fox and Sanyam were frozen in place, watching raptly as Devon guided his cock into position and pressed inward in one smooth motion and Micah cried out, filled to the brim until he thought he might split along his seams.

“Like— _ah_ —that,” Devon managed as he hilted himself, his hips snug against Micah’s ass. “Now, Fox.”

Fox’s eyes lit up and he crawled forward until he was between Devon’s spread thighs. Micah looked down at him, thoughts scattering as they formed like wisps on the wind. Devon slipped an arm around Micah’s waist, holding him in place, his hips rolling in slow, tiny movements that drove sparks in skittering showers along Micah’s skin.

Sanyam went to his knees behind Fox and curved forward to drop a kiss on his sharp shoulder blade as Fox accepted the condom Sanyam handed him and tore it open with his teeth. He rolled it down over Micah’s erection in quick, practiced movements, and then winked at him.

Micah closed his eyes as Fox’s mouth enveloped him. It was too much, too overwhelming, and if he watched what was happening, it was going to be over in a matter of seconds.

Fox clearly knew what he was doing, his movements confident but gentle as he ran his tongue along the underside of Micah’s shaft and up over the head.

After a minute, he made a guttural noise, pain and pleasure mixed, and Micah knew without looking that Sanyam was working him open. Fox’s rhythm faltered and then resumed, and Devon pushed up into Micah’s welcoming body in tiny, controlled thrusts.

Micah was pinned in place, Devon’s arm an iron bar around him, and all he had to do was lie still and let the others take care of him. He rolled his head sideways until his face was just an inch from Devon’s.

Devon’s mouth was warm and tasted like margarita mix as he closed it over Micah’s.

Micah let go of everything, floating in freefall as Fox worked him over and Devon fucked him, time slowing until each moment felt like an hour.

Micah let the sensations rush over him, amber beads strung on a necklace, perfect and shining. Fox’s mouth, hot and wet on Micah’s aching shaft. _Devon’s_ mouth, love in every touch of his tongue and puff of his breath. Devon’s cock sliding in and out of Micah’s helpless body, the limited range of motion somehow only serving to heighten the feelings.

Fox grunted, a rough, needy noise, and Micah dragged his eyes open enough to see that Sanyam had entered him, hands on Fox’s hips and head hanging back, his brown chest gleaming under the soft lights.

_Too much_. Micah slammed his eyes shut again, tearing his mouth from Devon’s and dragging in air through his nose as he gritted his teeth. _Don’t come don’t come don’t—_

Fox took him to the base and swallowed around the head of Micah’s cock. Sanyam bent forward and reached under Fox's slender form, his arm working steadily out of sight, and Fox groaned around his mouthful and bucked. 

“I can’t—” Micah knew he sounded close to breaking. “Gonna—”

“Come for me, angel,” Devon panted, his thrusts losing their rhythm.

Fox hummed agreement and Micah cried out, toes curling as he emptied into the condom in helpless spurts and Devon drove deep and spilled in Micah’s core, his breath harsh in Micah’s ear, riding out his orgasm in needy, clumsy jerks.

When Micah came back to himself, he was still draped across Devon’s chest, limbs feeling like they’d been turned to butter.

Fox was collapsed against them, his head on Micah’s inner thigh, eyes closed and his body warm and loose.

Sanyam, impossibly, was dressed and neat, looking like he’d stepped out of a magazine centerfold as he warmed wet wipes from the caddy in the corner.

Micah stirred and Fox made an annoyed noise, turning his face into Micah’s leg as Sanyam returned.

He cleaned Fox up first, his movements gentle as Fox curled into him and sighed, soft and pliant.

“Love… San, love y—” A yawn interrupted him and Sanyam laughed quietly.

“I love you too, kit. Come on, up on the couch where you can rest.”

“Wan’ you… hold me,” Fox slurred, but he obeyed in slow, languid movements as Devon stretched and sighed.

Micah turned to him, still finding it hard to focus, and Devon’s mouth curved.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Let me clean us up and then you can rest.”

Micah made a sleepy, agreeable sound, and when he was clean, Devon pulled him back into his lap, this time on his side so his head was cradled on Devon’s shoulder.

He drifted that way, warm, sated, and happier than he’d thought possible, as Sanyam held Fox next to them, humming quietly to him.

Tomorrow he and Devon would go home, back to their lives, back to Devon’s garage and Micah’s restaurant, and this would all recede into the background, a sweet dream that Micah could replay whenever he wanted.

He smiled, curling closer into Devon’s warmth, and let the blackness roll over him.


End file.
